1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercising and stretching equipment, and more particularly, to a combination stretching and exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to optimally exercise and remain in a healthy condition, it is necessary for one to possess not only strength and stamina, but flexibility as well. Total body training is one method of improving these three areas of fitness, and is directed, in part, to muscles of the center, or core, of the body. The “core” is a pathway through the center of one's body by which energy can flow freely through the interior muscles of the body to perform desired body activities. When a person performs from the “core”, maximum power and control are exerted over body movement, and body movement becomes more efficient.
Conventional exercising typically involves passive stretching of sets of muscles substantially in isolation from one another and frequently beyond their natural ranges. The potential for injury is thereby increased. Conventional strengthening devices typically comprise either free weights or weight machines that target certain muscles or muscle groups sought to be strengthened. These strength devices often place the body in unnatural positions, place unnecessary stress on the user's joints and back, and are more useful for building mass than strength. Often, such machines are also designed to require a high base level of fitness, making them unsuitable for the novice athlete.
Conventional cardiovascular machines typically comprise stationary machines, such as: treadmills, stair climbers, rowing machines, and stationary bicycles. While generally effective at increasing cardiopulmonary conditioning by increasing the heart rate and lung capacity, such devices restrict the user thereof to engage in a single repetitious activity having a limited range of motion. As a consequence, this class of exercise equipment fails to place any emphasis on flexibility, let alone develop and strengthen muscles and muscle groups that necessarily must possess such flexibility.
In contrast, total body training involves dynamic stretching of different muscle systems together such that the whole body is supporting the movement and the natural range of muscle stretching is not exceeded. Power is thereby increased, and the potential for injury is reduced, as strengthening and stretching are performed at the same time. There is currently lacking in the art any type of stretching and exercise device that develops and improves flexibility of the legs, and more particularly the soleus, gastrocnemius, semitendinosus, biceps, femoris, rectus femoris, gracilis, adductor longus, adductor magnus, and vastus medialis muscles thereof, while employing the principles of total body training. There is further lacking in the art any such device that, in addition to improving flexibility, further strengthens and tones all of the body's major muscle groups.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stretching and exercise device, which may further be utilized as a strength-building total body training machine capable of being utilized for a variety of exercises as well as for cardiopulmonary conditioning.
Still further, there is a need for a stretching and exercise device that uses the individual's own resistance to control the intensity of the movement. Use of the body's own resistance on the equipment helps improve the user's natural balance to enhance strength, grace and movement, and to reduce the potential for injury.